


Love

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blankets, Blushing, Cats, F/M, Kissing, S&M, Sleeping Together, Sweaters, Underwear, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some Harry X Umbridge
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dolores Umbridge, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Umbridge: imagine getting paid for being cute

Harry: you’d be rich

Umbridge: i-i…uhm…*blushes*


	2. Chapter 2

One day, Umbridge made Harry dress in really kinky underwear and later took her sweet time to enjoy the view as Harry blushed heavily and was quite embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

One night Harry hoged all the blankets and Umbridge got cold so she got on top of Harry for warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

Umbridge and Harry and Ron and Hermione were staying in the sane home for a vacation.

Ron is up at some ungodly hour for some reason. 

He hears a particularly bizarre noise from the bedroom and is soon horrified to learn Harry and Umbridge are fucking.


	5. Chapter 5

After a day of battling in the war, Umbridge helps Harry undress after an injury. She is very hot and bothered.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly gave Harry and Umbridge very cheesy, matching sweaters. Umbridge does her very best to pretend that she loves it whenever Molly is around and that she doesn't want to burn it.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had no idea what S&M was and Umbridge showed him, which results in a very kinky night.


	8. Chapter 8

Umbridge woke up Harry in the morning by working her mouth below the belt.


	9. Chapter 9

Umbridge soon learns that she can't sleep without Harry by their side.


	10. Chapter 10

Umbridge is reminiscing about the time she first met Harry. She is still in awe of how far they've come.


	11. Chapter 11

Umbridge likes to kiss away Harry's tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Umbridge and Harry are about to kiss when instead they accidentally hit foreheads really hard and have matching bruises.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry falls asleep in Umbridge's lap. Umbridge holds Harry close and doesn't move from her spot for hours.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Umbridge are slow dancing with no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling.


	15. Chapter 15

Umbridge wants to spank Harry until he's left with tears in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Umbridge brings home the fifth cat that week and begs to keep it. Harry has to once again break the news they can't take in another cat.

They end up keeping the cat.


	17. Chapter 17

Umbridge has a thing for handcuffs and either wants to handcuff Harry to the bed, or have herself be handcuffed by Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

Umbridge likes to send little gifts and snacks to Harry when he's at work.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Umbridge have a list of places where they want to make love.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Umbridge are cooking something without the recipe, because Umbridge is confident they know how to cook it from memory.


	21. Chapter 21

Umbridge sometimes has sexual dreams about Harry.


	22. Chapter 22

“I can’t believe you just sucked me off in an alleyway.” Harry said, starstruck.

“I can’t believe you let me, dear.” Umbridge replied, blushing.


End file.
